Love Has Dreams
by Crazy Narnia Fangirl
Summary: Eight year old Caspian has a dream that he must tell his professor about. One-shot connected to the "Love" series. Please read and review.


**Hello there! I had this idea in my head for a while and until a few days ago I didn't have the right idea for it. But now I do!**

'**Courting years' is the teenage years by the way. (I have no idea what they'd call it back then and I doubt they'd call it teenage years.)**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: The amazing C.S. Lewis own Narnia. I only own the plot.**

* * *

A young, eight year old, Prince Caspian ran down the halls of the Telmarine Castle. After he finished breakfast he quickly ran out of the room with his aunt Prunapismia calling out to him. He had to tell his tutor, Professor Cornelius, about a dream he had.

The young prince got to the professor door and burst in. "Professor!" He yelled scaring the old man and making him jump and drop his scrolls. "I'm sorry professor." The prince said coming up to the old man and picking up his scrolls.

"It's all right, my prince." Caspian placed the scrolls in his professor's hands. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes, aunt Prunapismia forced me to. Once I was done I ran here as fast as I could."

"What was so urgent you had to me right away, when our lessons aren't until later?"

"I had a dream, professor."

"Everyone has dreams, my prince."

"Please, professor."

The old man chuckled at the young prince; he was very egger to tell him about his dream. "Tell me about your dream, my prince." He said once he was seated in his chair.

"In my dream there was this girl. She was very pretty."

"Of course she was pretty. All girls are."

"But this girl was very prettier than all those other girls. She had brown hair that went to mid back, blue eyes like the sky, and she looked to be in her courting years."

The professor's ears perked up at the description of the girl. "Brown hair, blue eyes, and courting years?" The prince nodded. "Tell me more about this dream."

The prince stroked his chin as he thought. "The girl had a necklace on."

"What did the necklace look like?"

The prince couldn't put in it into words so he made a 't' with his fingers. Or as some would call, in a different word for that matter, a cross.

"Interesting." The professor said raking his fingers through his beard. "What else? Do you know the girl's name?"

"No, the girl was just standing there. Like she was at awe at something."

"Where was she standing?"

"It looked to be in the forest. But nobody's allow in the forest, professor."

"I know, my prince. Do you know what was she wearing?"

"A forest green dress with a blue print of a morning glory on the front of it." He pointed on his chest the place where the flower was.

"What did you like most about the girl?"

"Her eyes! She had the most beautiful blue eyes ever!" The old man smiled at his words. "Do you think I'll ever see the girl?"

"If you keep your eyes out you just might."

"I can't wait to meet her. I want to make her my bride the very second I see her."

"I'll have to wait until you both love each other so much it hurts, till you marry her."

"Why?"

"You'll learn it in time, my prince."

"Professor Cornelius." Captain Glozelle said coming to the door. He let out a sigh at the sight of the prince.

"We keep this between us." The professor whispered to the prince. The prince quickly nodded.

"There you are." Captain Glozelle said coming up to him and kneeling to his level. "You're aunt had me look for you. She was worried."

"I told her I was going to the professor's, captain." The prince said trying to look innocent.

The captain rolled his eyes and looked at the professor. "He wasn't troubling you, was he, Professor Cornelius?" Even for being a Telmarine the captain was still worried about the old man.

"Of course not, captain. I always enjoy his highness's company."

"Come on, Prince Caspian." Glozelle said standing up. "Your aunt wants you to walk with her in the gardens."

"I don't want to." The prince said stomping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Prince Caspian." The professor said.

"Fine." The prince said hanging his head making the professor laugh and captain to grin. The prince had a way of making any tough Telmarine smile.

When the door to his study closed Professor Cornelius went rummaging through his many scrolls, he stopped when he come to the right scroll. He kept it hidden safely; what was written on it was something he didn't want to be found.

His eyes read the words he written on the scrolls. It was a prophecy.

"_In dark times a beckon of light with knowledge of Narnia will come forth, bringing Narnia back to its former glory."_

If the professor was correct (which he usually was) it was connected to the girl in Prince Caspian's dreams. And the professor knew who the girl was.

It was a young maiden named Lydia. He knew this because of her star that arrived the day she was born. Which was placed next to Prince Caspian's star meaning the two were to wed in the future. The description the young prince gave to the old professor was exactly what her star said. The young lady was two years younger then the prince; meaning she would be six years old.

Professor Cornelius wondered when he was ever going to meet the girl. And how he was going to see the girl, seeing as she lived in another world.

* * *

**So, what do you think? And yes, I will reference the dream in 'Love Prevails'.**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxo**


End file.
